


【弹丸论破乙女向】灼烧呼吸

by zhuxing



Category: danganronpa；
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuxing/pseuds/zhuxing
Summary: 偷偷跑去夜袭狛枝的你，究竟会发生怎样的故事？【未成年人请止步】





	【弹丸论破乙女向】灼烧呼吸

  
重重的黑暗中，你摸索着门，顺着门缝将身子紧贴进窄窄的缝隙中，终于能够进到那个人的房间中。大概是因为之前外面的晚风太过柔和，你能感觉到身体有些躁动不安。

冷静下来。

确实是半夜了，就算是那个人，现在也紧闭着双眼，皱着眉头似乎在沉睡的样子。你轻手轻脚地坐在他的床铺旁，不知道是不是错觉，总感觉身后一直传来温热的感觉。

冷静，冷静下来。你瑟缩了一下，为接下来的事情感到了一点惊慌失措，但是怦怦直跳的心脏却告诉你，你现在非常的兴奋，高昂而感受着充满罪恶感的快乐。

首先，得是这个。

你弯下腰去，屏住呼吸，欣赏面前似乎要醒来的人的面容，银色的头发看起来非常张扬，面容却很安静，完全想象不到白天的他会是……那种的样子。

你将与他相称的银色手铐滑到他的手腕处迅速扣上，但是金属滑过皮肤的感觉实在是太过强烈，而且对方的睡眠似乎也是非常之浅，他一下子就睁开了眼睛。

“欸……黑田同学。”

对方用淡灰色的眼睛看着你，带着与情景非常不相符的天真的笑容，似乎因为普通的夜视能力，分辨出了你的面容。待他低头看了一眼手上的手铐，晃了晃手上扣了一半的手铐，笑容却更甚。

“居然会用上手铐，作为希望的象征之一的你，是完全地坏掉了也说不定。接下来是想杀掉我吗？遗憾的是，我不介意哦。让真正的希望的象征们透过我这个懦夫跳板，把坏掉的你踢出行列，成为崭新的更进一步的希望的象征这种事情，对于我来说可是求之不得。”

你看了他一眼，直接把手铐的另一半扣到了自己的手上。

“钥匙已经被我藏起来了，狛枝君。”

“哈哈……还真是令人惊讶的举措，并不想杀掉我而是要监视我吗？但是反论哦，要是这样的话，白天明明可以正大光明地做，等到半夜的时候才铐住我，果然还是有想要干掉我的想法吧？怎么了，因为被我指出来了而恼羞成怒吗？”

“并不是。”

你说完就把狛枝压倒了床上，对上那双因为惊讶而张大的灰色眼睛，感觉身体更加地躁动起来。但现在还不是时候……

你吸了一口气，然后整个人抱住狛枝，对方的身体比你想象的要单薄，散发着温和而平均的热度，你将头抵在他的胸前，深深吸气，淡淡的洗衣液的香味从衣服上传来。

“好好闻。”

“啊……我懂了，原来如此。黑田是想要对我做些H的事情吧？为什么会产生这样的想法呢？明明我只是个愚蠢的无药可求的最差劲的懦夫，能对这样的懦夫产生性欲的话，只能说黑田是变态吧？”

狛枝每说一句话，他的胸脯就会上下起伏，你感受着他胸腔的起伏，将铐着手铐的手往上抬，越过你和他的头顶，然后用右手从胸衣里拿出钥匙解开手铐思考了一下铐在了床头，在狛枝的眼前把钥匙晃了晃，然后扔到了床下。

“狛枝也是变态吧。”

“唔，‘也’那就说明黑田是自己承认了吗？至于我的话，是怎样呢……这种事情谁知道呢。”

你停了一下，然后开始脱自己的衣服。狛枝完全没有避嫌的样子，没有挣扎，津津有味地打量着你脱衣服的全过程，直到你脱得只剩下胸衣和内裤。

“话说居然把钥匙藏在胸衣里面，黑田同学真是H呢。”

思考了一下，感觉从下往上脱他的上衣似乎很有难度，毕竟手被铐到了床头，干脆低下头，用已经开始微微发热的手指解开他的皮带，凑近了之后，就能闻到淡淡的男性的气息，你手抖了一下，下体似乎开始抽动。

内裤估计要湿掉……

“唔……”

你有些不自觉地呢喃。下方传来了狛枝理所应当的嘲笑。

“超高校级的你居然会对最差劲的我而发情，今后你肯定会被真正的超高校级所排挤吧。”

“没关系的。”

你这样说，然后重复了一遍。

“那样也没关系的。”

狛枝的气息一如平常，甚至他上下起伏的身体让你感觉有点痒。

“明明你们才是希望的象征，明明跟冒牌货的我不一样，却一点也不想珍惜这种光荣，你还真是奇怪，说到底对我做出这种事情后，你又该怎么做呢。”

你这边按住他的胯骨，顺利地解开了他的皮带。这个人转移话题和带风向的能力非常强，一定不能被他所误导，所以你闭上了嘴巴。带着陌生和难受的感觉，你手指有点颤抖地拉开裤子的拉链，褪下内裤，将还是很疲软的那根拿了出来。

“啊……终于到这一步了呢，黑田同学。可是不幸的是，就算是我这样的人渣，现在也毫无感觉，你现在该怎么办呢？说到底硬不起来的话根本达不成黑田同学的愿望吧？”

该死的。

你看着对现在的场面津津有味的狛枝，有点感情复杂。按理说被人强行拿出来肯定都会有些害羞的，但是对方似乎把自己踢出了他正常的会害羞的人群范围内，这种心理落差让你感觉到有些难受。

不过……说到底你都做了这种事情了，也不奢望能够得到对方的感情吧？再说对方能不能产生恋爱感情也是个未知数。

你看了狛枝一眼，然后从背后解下了胸衣，压了下来，用奶子轻轻夹住对方的那根。

夹住的那一瞬间，你似乎听到上方传来轻轻的吸气声。

看来对方也不是完全没有感觉。

“什么啊……这就是传说中的乳交吗……真是意外的比我想象地的还要舒服。”

似乎被舒服两个字刺激到，你鼓起勇气轻轻地夹住那边开始滑动起来，那根很快就胀大起来，滑动的时候，那边的头部几乎要抵住你的嘴巴。

“如黑田同学所愿的……嘶……硬了起来呢。可惜了……嗯……如果是兼用口的话……唔……说不定效果会更好呢，黑田同学希望我能更加的有感觉的吧？对吗？”

听着上面传来的笑声，你心里摇了摇头。没想到这么快就被发现了，你对狛枝的感情带有恋慕。

“为什么会这么认为？”

虽然这么说，你在滑动胸部的时候还是伸出舌头来轻轻舔柱头，柱头上有些粘腻的液体，你一下子舔到，嘴里都是苦涩。

“唔……”

狛枝闭上了眼睛，虽然还带着似乎都在掌握中的笑容，但是脸上开始带着微微的潮红。当然，处在夜色中的你完全看不清，只能感觉他的下体变得更加滚烫。

“黑田同学做这种事情的经验很少吧？手指一直在颤抖哦，我能感觉到。弄来手铐，半晚夜袭，但又不是惯犯，不惜做到这一步也想跟我做H的事情，应该很明显吧？”

原来如此，你不否认。  
你嗦住他的顶端，不顾满口的苦味，用力的吸吮，加大了按住奶子的力度，用力地上下撸动。

“唔啊……看来是被我说中了呢。你也太好猜了吧黑田同学。明明是超高校级的说。……嗯，……明明胸部看起来也不是很大，却意外地很舒服……嗯…我都……有点……嗯嗯！！”

狛枝的喘息声越来越粘腻，他突然间用自由的那只手按住你的肩膀，热与温度一下子传了上来，你赶紧低下头去用整个口腔包裹住他的下体，果不其然一大股滚烫的浓稠的液体喷溅到你的口腔里。

你全都吞下去了。

黑暗中你吞咽的声音十分的明显，狛枝伸出手，比一般人要长的手指撬开你本来就潮红的嘴唇，探进湿热的口腔内，用力地撑开，粗糙的手指按摩着柔软的舌头，你被这一下打得动弹不得，口水顺着他的手指往下滴落，溅到床单上。

“立场颠倒了呢，黑田同学。口腔都被弄得乱作一团了。”

主控权好像被夺走了，但是你并无法控制地不太想夺回，从开头到现在狛枝第一次想要掌控这场戏的主导权，他这份难得的主动让你非常的犹豫。先献上喜欢的那方总是卑微，可能就是如此，不过说到底做出这种事情，这种喜欢也非常地丑陋了吧？

“嗯……嗯嗯……啊……嗯……！！”

但说归说，被他玩得口水满溢着口腔的状态实在太过痛苦，你还是忍不住退后了一步，让他的手指无法勾到。

“3分钟都无法坚持，却想要我更多的主动吧？意志和觉悟会不会也太单薄了呢？”

“不过没关系，我会负责让黑田同学做一场美梦的，近一点，到我这边来吧？”

你点点头，然后慢慢地靠近狛枝，对方却一直引导你来到他的面前，然后掰开你的嘴，吻了上来。

“…………等？！”

你想提醒他你口里还有精液的味道，对方却先一步察觉到了。

“嗯……哈…没关系哦…唔嗯……我并不是很讨厌……嗯……从别人嘴里尝到……嗯……自己的味道……嗯嗯……毕竟就算再差劲……哈……嗯……也是自己。”

口水搅动的声音太过淫靡，你想要稍微离开一点就被他摁到他的身上，紧贴无一丝缝隙，这一贴你就感受到下方热得吓人的一根，亲密接触让你的下体也还是湿热起来。

“接吻好舒服……”  
你无意识地在空隙断断续续地重复这句话，狛枝放开摁住你身子的手，探向下方然后将手伸进了你的内裤里。

“唔……？！”  
你脸色涨红起来，但也很高兴天色太暗根本看不见你的表情。

这是……这是狛枝的手。

这样想着，你由惊弓之鸟的状态冷静下来。虽然不知道狛枝为什么会配合你，但现在的情况对于你来说很顺利，所以你放弃抵抗，将下身往前移了移，让他更好地能够够到你的下体。

灵活的手指顺着缝摸了一把，戳戳碰碰，找对地方就用食指试探性地插入小穴浅浅地抽插着，然后直接探入了第二根手指。  
下方传来轻轻的笑声，似乎在说果然是这样，呼吸喷到你的胸上，有些痒。

“所以说……黑田同学果然是处女吗？”

看不见下方的具体表情，但你也能察觉出对方肯定带着笑容。

你没有回答这个问题，下方冲击一般的快乐的感觉让你的内裤完全湿透，你弓着整个身子，想要他给与你更多。

“会很疼的哦，这样也没关系吗。”

就在你完全沉浸在激烈的性爱中，闭上眼睛任君处置时，他舔了舔你紧抿的双唇，手指从下方抽了出来，之前早就恢复的硬邦邦的那根抵住了入口，两者触碰的感觉让你惊叫出声。

这不对，这不是正确的。说到底就算用勇气夜袭，这也不是唯一的选择，甚至你并未料到狛枝会愿意配合你……说到底你根本没有想到会跟狛枝做到最后一步。

你的觉悟没有到那一步。对未知的恐惧强大而可怕。

“唔……”

你从快感中清醒，有些失力地胡乱地摸索着床铺，强行让自己撑了起来。下体也强行脱离狛枝的手指，啵的一声完全脱出，粘腻的液体从穴口滑落，流的他满手都是。

你咬咬牙艰难地转身，想要捡起地上的衣服穿上，却被一只手从后方拉住，整个人背对着他坐到了他的身上，滚烫滚烫的那根直接跟下体亲密地靠在一起，你内心分寸大乱。

“唔哇……我只是随手一拉，没想到真棒呢，该说不愧是我的才能吗？”

狛枝的呼吸和声音从背后传来，你感到他坐了起来，压低了你的身子，你知道挣扎也无法逃脱了，只是闭上了眼睛。

“都是黑田同学的不好哦，明明都做了那么多了，害我也想要了……”

耳边被狛枝的呼吸所烫到，你呢喃出声，下身处，他似乎拨开了你的内裤，让他的那边进去了一个头。

“唔……好热……里面是滚烫的呢。”

手铐的声音哗啦地作响，狛枝的露骨的话语让你的小穴处的肉抽动起来，紧紧地吸附着他。

“似乎很喜欢我这样说呢……不愧是黑田同学，超级色。没关系，这才刚刚开始呢。要说体力的话，要说我有还是有的…对吧？黑田同学？”

“等……！！”

几乎是下一瞬间，感觉到对方那边完全进入了你狭窄的穴道，难以言喻的撕裂般的痛苦，肉与肉完全分开的爆炸感让你几乎是一瞬间动弹不得，只顾着大口喘着气，像垂死的狗一样大口地吸入着空气。

“没关系的哦，很快就会好起来的，现在的绝望不过是希望的踏脚石罢了，就算是即将被踢出希望的象征行列的你，仅仅作为普通人也能明白吧？”

你眼眶开始模糊，眼泪满溢着眼眶，你喘息着，摸索着床单，你感觉到温热的液体从交合处流出，染得到处都是。

“狛枝……凪斗……看来你得洗床单了呢。”

你咬着尾音，趴在床单上，狛枝不知为何至今都没动，只是用那只空闲的手绕到你的前方轻轻地揉着你的胸脯。

似乎被胸前燃起的触电般的感觉所惊到，你弯着身子，背后的热与力传递过来也开始软化你的痛苦，你捏着床单，发丝在眼前铺天盖地，你却只觉得天旋地转，就算软化疼痛也一直在燃烧着每一根神经，稍微的移动仿佛就要撕裂整个身体。

“看起来是这个样子，但是跟黑田比起来的话，似乎是你的痛苦要更深，不是吗？欸……看你的表情好像是很不甘心吗？”

“并不是那样……”

“那真相又是怎样呢？告诉我吧，超高校级的你们的优秀之处。”

“喜欢……”

“如果是喜欢的话，我早就知道了哦？黑田同学对我这种人渣抱有朋友以上的感情。”

“因为狛枝君总是一副看起来很狂乱但是却想哭的样子……没办法丢掉，没办法回避，没办法拒绝，没办法不喜欢……”

“那还真是糟糕的处境。黑田同学对如此差劲的我迷恋到无药可救的地步。”

“但是出于对喜欢这样的我的黑田同学的尊敬，**我决定给与黑田同学一些奖励。**”

狛枝压住你的身子，低低地吻住你的脖颈，似乎是想要移动不得，手铐哗啦作响着。脖颈处被亲吻，湿湿的气息笼罩着神经敏感的肌肤，交合的地方他甚至开始一点一点地缓慢移动着，内壁摩擦既火辣又带着低微的快感。

后方的呼吸碰撞到肌肤上，似乎有着轻微的电流蹿过。

“唔……嗯嗯……”

习惯了痛苦后，甚至后方的移动也带着欲求不满的意味，你移动着身子，扭紧了床单，抑制住自己想要迎合后方的欲望。

“黑田同学……现在应该是很想要的样子吧？里面吸得非常紧哦。”

听到后面的话语，你神情有些恍惚。究竟是什么时候，什么原因，立场完全互换了……

“看来我是要被完全地……弄坏了……吗？”

“本来将代表希望的你们弄得乱七八糟是会让我厌恶自己的事情。但是意外的现在却没有这种感觉呢？对啊……为什么呢？”

对方停了下来，将你从背后转过180度，使你面向他，体内的柱体没有移动，肉壁间180度的旋转和摩擦让你的快感一下子冲到高峰。  
  
“大概是因为你是即将被剔除的超高校级吧，那就没关系，随意地堕落就好。”

“够了……”

“啊啊……黑田同学…这样的态度可不像你呢？说到底黑田同学喜欢我的理由是真的那么高尚吗？当然如果你这么认为，我也不会再有任何怀疑和否认，毕竟你也拥有着完美的超高校级的才能。”

“唔……”

狛枝低头吸吮着你的尖端，底下的肉柱也开始加快速度，麻痹的感觉从下身和胸前传达过来，如果前面是痛苦，现在就是快乐实打实地战了上风。你身体滚烫，想要扶住前面的狛枝，结果往前一滑，结果前进地更深，虚脱和无力感让整个身体仿佛垮掉，只是狛枝似乎还是精力充沛，只在你向前滑动的时候呼吸有些顿住，咬住尖端的力气重了几分。

快乐的感觉，酥酥麻麻的快感，脑袋发涩，内裤已经完全湿漉漉，液体沾满了整个大腿。

“我……认为……唔……狛枝君……很漂亮。”

“啊啊……原来如此，是因为这种原因吗？居然被人夸奖外表了呢，真是令人高兴，毕竟只有妈妈这么夸过我。”

你整个身子酸皱在一起，大脑已经没有空去思考他的回答。只是单凭本能地伸手去抓住狛枝的衣领，全身痉挛着迎合他。

“不…不是外表…唔……狛枝君的内心对我来说同样象征着希望……很漂亮啊……我非常地…啊啊啊…在…在意。”

“出乎我的意料呢黑田同学，对于我这样的人渣却能感受到希望，也许你真的代表着希望也说不定，但是很遗憾，选择我这样的懦夫，好像也就只有堕落的选项了，对吗？”

”啊啊……这个手铐也可以解开了吧？不管怎么样现在我不会逃跑的这个事实你应该再清楚不过吧？”

狛枝抓住你的臀部，用力地往上研磨了一下，就停了下来，你惊叫出声，整个人滑落下来，大口大口地喘着气，觉得整个人都脱去了力气，仿佛要死在这里似的。

不行。

你倒了下来，虽然身体已经完全吃力，但是你并没有绝顶，所以整个身体仿佛酝酿着某种情绪一般地颤动着，渴求着得不到的快感。

你……你想要狛枝。想要他快点拥有你。但是你很清楚，如果强迫他，他肯定会想尽办法将你吊在快感的崩溃边缘，但是，解放狛枝的后果你无法判断。

  
你从他的身上滑下去。现在他除了裤子解开了外，都基本完好，虽然它们都被情事揉的皱巴巴的，但你则全身没有一件衣物，滑腻的液体粘在你的大腿，摸着黑你也看不清楚。你皱着眉头想下床，但是太黑太不方便了。所以在你跌跌撞撞地下床摸到窗帘时，你一口气拉开窗帘，清冷的月光照亮整个屋子。

房间被映照得非常清楚，你套上你的外套，捡起地上的钥匙，床那边却意外地没有什么声响。

你犹豫了一下，决定头也不回地离开，但还是在拐弯的时候看见了狛枝，他闭着眼睛，睫毛在月光中闪闪发亮，微微抿着唇，透过领子可以看见他近乎苍白的肌肤，白发垂下来像是睡着了一样。

你见过如同火焰般熊熊燃烧的他，如同月亮般阴冷的他，却唯独没见过这副模样的狛枝。

是福终是你，是祸躲不过。你闭上眼睛，认命了。慢慢地赤脚走向狛枝，等对方微微张开眼睛时，你终于又看见了那对浅灰色的眼眸。

“没事了……我帮你解开，你想做什么都随你处置。”

你叹息，用钥匙解开了手铐。一下秒，天旋地转，你被压在床上，一条腿被狛枝抬起，他嗤笑着，似乎是赞美又像是悲叹道。

“所以说黑田同学……果然还是太好猜了。现在的你是没办法成为希望的象征的。但是你啊，非常的有潜能呢，有潜能成为希望的带领者，所以我要给你一点教训，**我要惩罚你。**在你成为希望的道路上为你铺砖加瓦这件事，就算是我这种最差劲的人渣也是能够做到的吧？”

说话又前后矛盾了，之前明明表示你会被其他超高校级排斥，现在却又把你捧为希望。悲哀之处在于，就算如此，你也明白这个男人笑着的模样实际上是多么的破碎不堪。

语言无法传达，行为无法渗透。那么任君处置吧，这段关系本来就由你逆转变得破破烂烂了，再坏几分也无所畏惧。

狛枝压下来，亲吻着你的脖颈，湿湿的气息再次让脖颈发烫，下面也开始磨磨蹭蹭，似乎又开始进去。

快感太过眩晕和甜美，你几乎抑制不住自身的欲望，只想沉浸于其中。

“是因为刚刚走动了吗？里面怎么比之前还要热啊。唔……不要躲开，躲躲闪闪的可不像超高校级的你啊？这样怎么能称上希望呢？”

你迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，眼前已经完全变得模糊了。  
还差一点。  
你无力地想着这件事，无意识地呢喃出声。

“……嗯。”

感觉到下体的酸胀的感觉更甚，你喘着气，抓紧了狛枝的肩膀。

“虽然我不应当说这种话，但黑田同学在H的事情上还真是贪心啊。”

狛枝顶着下面浅浅地抽插着，忽然一下子全部冲了进来，你唔地叫喊出声，被他用手捂住了嘴巴，结果紧张之下，小穴不由得咬紧了狛枝的那根。

“唔…怎么…比想象中更加的……。”

月光照亮了整个屋子，你抽出几分清醒的精神稳定焦点，突然看见此刻的狛枝闭着眼睛，头上有着浅浅的一层汗水，即使结合的部分不堪入目，眼前的狛枝还是能让你感受到你跟他被某种晦涩的关系联系在一起。

这样的联想也过分的色情。你抓住狛枝拼命喘息着。他嘲笑般地说了些什么，可是你已经完全听不清了，只剩下白色的漩涡在不断地伸展开来。

你猛地放开狛枝，抓住床单，下体开始颤抖着痉挛起来，更多粘稠的液体漫过大腿，你条件反射地紧绷起双腿，整个内腔都在不断地抖动着，过一段时间才平息。高潮过后的内壁非常的敏感，你却感觉到里面的物体又胀大了一圈，开始毫不留情地用力地摩擦着刚刚高潮过的敏感的黏膜。

“不行了……我不行了……现在不可以动……会过分……刺激到……唔。”

“是吗……但是要是停下的话，黑田同学也会受不了吧？与其得不到快感，不如适应更强烈的快感，说的就是这么回事吧？”

完全就是在……胡说八道。你挣扎着撑开眼睛，快乐的感觉过分的强烈，冲击让整个小穴都在抽动着，扭动着，紧紧地咬住柱身不放开快乐的源泉。

你几乎要放弃地躺倒在床上，感觉下体的花瓣被操弄得翻出来，淫靡的声音让整个腰身开始发酸。

“唔……嗯。”

狛枝突然俯下身来紧紧地抱住你，下身却几乎是冲刺，下体处传来肉体冲撞的声音让你的脚趾绷紧，不知是否是错觉，总觉得下身本来就粘稠的交合处变得更加的湿热。

不要了……我不要了……  
你几乎想要从床上滑下来，却在狛枝紧贴身体处传来的激烈的心跳声里找回了几丝清醒。  
一片空白的景象中终于出现了模糊的人像。

狛枝蜷缩起身子，垂头稍微用力地吸吮你的乳尖，下身非常大力地向上冲击着，最后一下几乎顶到了子宫口处。你全身颤抖着，感受到他硬而热的那处喷射出滚烫的液体。

“唔…………嗯……啊啊！！”

狛枝伸出手来把玩着你被汗水沾湿的头发，你则是大口地喘着气，听着下方传来肉体分离“啵“的一声，连脸红的力气都没有。这一场情事对你来说，消耗的体力太多了。

结果狛枝低下身来舔吻你的耳朵，你没有力气了，只能一动不动，却悲惨地感觉到下方某样东西再次开始发烫。

  
“还没结束哦。”

他再次掰开你的双腿，你只是闭上眼睛，眼前是安宁的黑暗，下身传来酥麻的快感，全身已经快要酸软融化。  
他又进去了。

“也许我会因为引诱你而下地狱也说不定。”  
你有气无力地喃喃。

“黑田同学……你应该再更加自信点啊，你现在正迈向你所相信的希望啊。”

他语气似乎有些责备，只是背对着月光的身影太过遥远，你甚至无法看清他的表情。只能听见他几乎用着充满着无奈和希望的语气，嘲讽般地低声道。

“有罪和无罪……究竟哪边的超高校级更优秀呢。差不多该揭晓了。”

“证明给我看吧。”

“无论面对怎样的绝望。”

**“希望都不会输。”**

_END_


End file.
